Opuestos
by Lady Cid
Summary: Izzy y Mimi no pueden ser más diferentes, sin embargo, Izzy está enamorado de ella. Izzy X Mimi


_Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

**Opuestos**

Izzy Izumi no sabía que diantres pensar. No esperaba tener tan poco control sobre sus emociones en ese momento. Si alguno de sus amigos le hubiera dicho que iba a enamorarse de Mimi Tachikawa le hubiera dicho, con toda tranquilidad y seguridad que estaba loco. Bueno, esta era su realidad: estaba como loco por esa chica tan peculiar. Era todo lo contrario a él. Ella era popular, un tanto caprichosa y muy sociable y él era un chico antisocial, refugiado en las computadoras. Un chico sumamente inteligente.

—Pero en esto de los sentimientos, estoy en absoluta desventaja— se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo. —¿Qué voy a hacer? Hay que aceptar que Mimi y yo somos como el agua y el aceite. En definitiva no soy del tipo de ella. Es más, tal vez si le llego a decir lo que me está ocurriendo, ella se lo tome mal o peor… puede burlarse de mí y no estoy francamente preparado para eso.

En esas circunstancias iba camino a su casa. Había veces en que pensaba que hubiera querido ser menos reservado y poder hablar con alguien acerca de lo que sentía hacia esa amiga de infancia, pero este no era el caso. Para empezar, ¿quién podría escucharlo sin burlarse de su situación? Tai de seguro iba a reírse, Sora seguramente trataría de hacerla de Cupido. Matt lo miraría como un loco sin remedio, Joe era un tanto tímido y de seguro no iba a comprender. En cuanto a TK y Kari, los miraba un tanto jóvenes aún.

Dio un suspiro y siguió caminando. Ya vería que haría. Además no era tan malo, si se ponía a pensar. —No tengo tan mal gusto, creo. Además, Mimi es una excelente chica. Pero creo que eso no ayudará demasiado si no enfrento mi situación y le digo lo que está pasando. ¿Qué rayos piensas, Izzy? Mejor déjate de cosas… no andas como para pensar en ser romántico con ella. Mimi no te mira de esa manera.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, saludó a sus padres y subió a su habitación. De pronto vio una fotografía en la que estaban los primeros ocho niños elegidos. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le formara en el rostro, mientras miraba a Mimi. En esa foto debían tener unos once años los dos (actualmente contaban con quince años). Eran buenos tiempos aquellos, pensó el pelirrojo.

Los años pasaron y Mimi se fue por un tiempo a Estados Unidos. De hecho había regresado a Japón apenas hacía unos meses e iban en el mismo grado. Mimi siempre decía que le agradecía a los dioses que él y ella estuviesen juntos en el mismo salón, ya que decía que él contaba con mucha paciencia para ayudarle en clases.

—Si supieras, Mimi, que lo hago porque me gusta estar contigo—se dijo a sí mismo. —Supongo que algún día te lo diré, aunque en estos momentos, creo que más bien debo hacerme a la idea de que me gustas. Me resulta difícil enfrentarme a esto, ya que es algo complicado esto de los sentimientos.

Ya habría oportunidad de decírselo, pensaba. Pero sentía en su corazón que probablemente no sería correspondido. Mimi no paraba de hablar de uno de los niños elegidos de Estados Unidos: Michael. Suponía que ese chico era más del tipo de la castaña: sociable y guapo. A Izzy le dio una ligera punzada de celos. Pero la desechó de inmediato.

De pronto, oyó como tocaban a la puerta de su habitación. Era su mamá.

—Izzy, hijo. Una de tus amigas está de visita. Es Mimi. Aunque la noto algo triste.

Esto preocupó al joven, ya que Mimi solía ser alegre y expresiva. Era muy difícil verla triste, a pesar de ser de carácter un tanto explosivo.

—Voy, mamá.

Salió de su habitación y se encontró con la linda chica de ojos de color miel en la sala. Izzy fue hacia ella, con aparente calma.

—Hola, Mimi, ¿cómo está todo?

Mimi no respondió. Izzy se fijó mejor en la chica y vio que sus ojos estaban rojos y parecía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salírsele de nuevo.

—Por favor, Mimi, dime lo que sucede. Me resulta raro verte tan triste.

Mimi seguía sin responder. En cambio, se arrojó hacia él con el llanto fluyéndole. Izzy la recibió, abrazándola.

—Es que no sabía a quien acudir. Sabes… bien dicen que las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan. Acabo de terminar con Michael—dijo la castaña—Probablemente esto sea un tema tonto para ti, pero te considero el mejor de mis amigos—siguió llorando.

Como Izzy lo suponía, Mimi estaba enamorada del tal Michael. Pero bueno, ya habían terminado. Tal vez, sólo tal vez podría haber una oportunidad para él.

—No te preocupes. Para eso estamos los amigos. ¿Cuál fue el motivo?

—Como te dije, fue la distancia lo que acabó con nuestra relación. Después de todo, yo ya no vivo en Nueva York y él no está aquí.

—Bueno, ¿y qué planeas hacer? ¿Lucharás por la relación?—preguntó el pelirrojo con un tono tranquilo.

—No, no lo creo. Michael me dijo que aunque yo volviera a vivir allá, lo nuestro no funcionaría. Dice que me encuentro enamorada de mi mejor amigo, aunque soy tan despistada que ni siquiera me doy cuenta.

Izzy escuchó con atención. A sus ojos, Mimi no daba pistas de estar atraída hacia él. Mimi le había dicho que él era su mejor amigo. Por una vez en su vida, decidió no dejarse llevar por la curiosidad y simplemente escuchó lo que decía la linda chica.

—Aunque, sabes… no me molestaría estar enamorada de ti, pero, ¿quién soy yo a tu lado? Solamente una chica algo boba.

El pelirrojo sintió como su corazón se aceleraba como loco. Esto resultó mejor de lo que estaba planeando, así que no podía desaprovechar su oportunidad.

—Mimi, tengo algo que decirte. Yo… yo… estoy enamorado de ti. No es necesario que me correspondas, solamente te pido que no te burles, ya que me conoces y eres consciente de lo difícil que es para mí expresar sentimientos.

Mimi abrió sus ojos sorprendida. ¿Izzy Izumi? No podía ser…

Eran tan distintos que eran opuestos. Le parecía una locura.

—Yo espero que no estés jugando conmigo, Izzy. No es gracioso.

—Yo sería incapaz de eso, Mimi. Cuando te digo que estoy enamorado de ti, es totalmente en serio.

Mimi entonces comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta. Le parecía sorprendente el cambio operado en el normalmente serio muchacho, pero no le parecía mal intentar una relación con él.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si lo intentamos? Al fin y al cabo, nos agradamos mutuamente, ¿no crees? Entonces comencemos una relación. Y si termina, tan amigos como siempre.

—Pues espero que no llegue a su fin demasiado pronto. Son muchas las cosas que podrían separarnos.

—Pero a la vez son las cosas que nos podrían unir, Izzy—Mimi sonrió —Tomémonos las cosas con calma. Luego de un tiempo, podríamos decírselo a los muchachos.

Izzy tuvo que reconocer que eso le pareció muy sensato, algo extraño en la chica, pero no le desagradaba.

—De acuerdo.

Y así de sencillo fue el comienzo del noviazgo entre los dos seres más opuestos entre sí.

**Aquí está el Mishiro que prometí. Debo aceptar que fue muy entretenido escribir esto, y no me desagradó para ser el primer fic de esta serie. De antemano, gracias por leer mis locuras.**


End file.
